Tequila Hustle
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Tequila, Carter and a challenge of 10 shots in 15 seconds from a marine does not sit well with Jack, Should he be concern for his 2IC?


**A/N **

Hello everyone, 

This was suppose to be a drabble (freakin 25 pts 21 pgs!)but thanks to the encouragement (cough) (NAGGING!) of Tea and Trish (Yes the killer T's) and the help of Maggie beta extrodinaire it became this fic. So hope you enjoy. 

**Tequila Hustle

* * *

**

**Part 1**

"I'll do it"

SG3 had challenged her to a drinking contest.

They were trying to see if they could rattle his 2IC.

Jack was speechless; he didn't think she had anything to prove.

She saw the concern on his face, came close and whispered, "don't worry, Sir I won't let you down."

He pulled her aside so the others wouldn't hear.

"Carter, you could never let me down but this challenge? 10 shots in 15 seconds?"

She smiled as she saw the marine she was going up against.

"Sir, did I ever tell you about me working part-time as tequila shot girl?"

**Part 2**

"Tequila shot girl?"

Carter smirked and walked away.

Here I was worried for her.

I looked over at the marine, who I should be worried about, and heard him bragging about how he was going to bring her down and how he was going to enjoy his lap dance.

'_What?_

_Lap dance?_

_Wait, how the hell did I miss that part of the bet?'_

I stared at the soon to be dead man and then at Carter.

She had her game face on.

She winked at me.

I smirked, no lap dance for him, no how, no way.

**Part 3**

I stood back as the bartender lined up the ten shots for each of them.

He said he would not pour until he had both sets of their keys and a designated driver to take them home.

I volunteered to take Carter and Makepeace, his guy.

Makepeace asked if I wanted to make a side bet. I nodded and said "$100 on Carter." Then asked, "what does Carter win?"

"He has to strip for her."

'_What?_

_Where the hell was I!_

_Damn, no._

_No way, no how._ '

I watched her get ready but I couldn't stop her. It was a lose-lose situation for me.

**Part 4**

The Bartender yelled go!

Carter used the two-handed system.

The marine gulped them down as fast as he could grab them.

Both slammed the last shot down and a tie was called.

The marine was in shock as Carter sucked a lime and shrugged her shoulders.

She looked for me out in the crowd; I smiled

She picked up her beer and took a long drink.

The marines were yelling foul. I stepped behind Carter, as did T and Daniel.

They wanted a rematch and she agreed.

We all groaned behind her as she turned and whispered, "piece of cake."

**Part 5**

"This isn't cake, Carter!"

"Ah, ye of little faith," Carter slurred.

She was slurring and she had just agreed to 10 more shots.

I had to put a stop to this.

The marine was smiling and came over to us

"We should make the bet more interesting."

Carter turned and leaned forward and whispered huskily, "What did you have in mind, big boy?"

"Me, you in a pool of jell-o."

"No!" I pulled Carter back before she could answer.

Too late.

"He's right, what fun would that be for me?"

This was spiraling out of control and I had to stop it now.

**Part 6**

"Fun? Oh, I'll guarantee it will be fun, Blondie."

The marine was a dead man.

"Carter, I don't think…"

She raised her hand.

"Okay, this is the new bet, I win, I get my strip tease and…"

This was my chance.

"Why a strip tease, Carter how about an all expense paid trip to one of those spas you're always wanting to go to?"

I waited, praying silently she would take my advice.

She looked at me and patted my arm.

"Yeah, the Colonel's right, an all expense paid trip to a spa and a lap dance for me and you get your roll in the jell-o. Deal?"

The marine grabbed her hand and said, "Deal."

**Part 7**

I knew this was a bad idea and Carter had to win.

I'd be damned if she was going to be rolling around in jell-o…well, at least not with that marine.

I heard whooping and turned to see them at the bar ready for the next round.

I stepped over to make sure no one got too close.

The bartender started to pour; Makepeace asked if I wanted to double it.

I looked at Carter and she winked again.

"Let's go triple; my girl will wipe the floor with your puny marine."

She laughed as we shook hands.

**Part 8**

She pulled me close and whispered, "thanks for the support, I won't let you down."

"I'm counting on it but be careful, I don't want you to be sick or anything."

"Aww, you care," she slurred and started to giggle.

'_Oh boy, she is not in good shape.'_

"Carter I need you to focus or you might be getting that Jell-o Match and that doesn't sit too well with me."

She gripped the bar and the marine stood beside her.

"Sir, no problem, he's not the type I'd go jell-o wrestling with."

"Oh?"

"Nope, like my men older and grayer."

**Part 9**

I was speechless.

Was she flirting with me?

She squeezed my hand; I squeezed back.

She leaned in and whispered, "Watch this."

She let go and started to fan herself.

"It's getting hot in here."

She turned to the marine and leaned in.

"Do you mind me taking off my jacket?"

He shrugged his shoulders. I knew exactly what she was doing.

She handed me her beer and then proceeded to take off her leather jacket.

The boys were speechless, I just groaned.

She was using her assets to her advantage and wearing that tank top was definitely an asset.

"Much better! So, shall we start?"

**Part 10**

The marine definitely wasn't looking at her face.

She snapped her fingers to get his attention and he cleared his throat.

The others were asking if he was going to let them watch the jell-o match.

He turned to them and said no, it was a "private" affair.

The hollering got louder and I was ready to tear his head off.

"Sir?"

I looked down and Carter was staring at me.

I composed myself and she said, "He doesn't stand a chance, so, are you going to split the money with me?"

I couldn't be mad, not with the way she was smiling at me.

"You win and the cash is all yours."

"Sweet!"

**Part 11**

She'd used my favorite word and I was about to comment on that when the marine dared to tap her shoulder.

"So, Blondie, you ready?"

She shrugged his hand off of her, "Whenever you're ready, jarhead and it's going to be an expensive weekend so, get ready to pay up."

"Not a chance I'm losing sweetheart and you have to promise to wear that tank top."

She was seething I could tell by the way she eyed him.

"You ready, Carter?"

"Yeah. Sir, this Blondie is ready to kick some ass. Where's my lime?"

"Be gentle with him, Carter."

"Nah, I'm in the mood to be naughty."

**Part 12**

I froze.

'_An inebriated Carter that wants to be naughty?'_

A very bad combination, I had to put the brakes on her plan of action but was already too late.

She motioned the bartender to pour and he complied.

The marine finished high fiving his buddies and turned around as the last shot was poured.

Carter poured some salt, picked up a lime and began to suck on it.

She was oblivious to the jaws that had fallen open. She had her eyes closed and I watched a drop of lime trickle down her neck.

I swallowed and made sure my jaw didn't drop.

She whispered, "Ready, set, go!"

**Part 13**

He didn't stand a chance.

He was too busy watching her down her shots and the trickle of tequila as it made it's way beneath her top.

He was ordered by Makepeace to drink and was on his third shot when Carter yelled done.

Daniel hugged her and Teal'c bowed.

The marines where crying foul again.

The bartender raised Carter's arm and declared her the winner.

Makepeace groaned as I extended my hand for my winnings.

The marine banged his head on the counter and swore loudly.

His friends started to tease him that he was out done by a girl.

Carter just leaned in close and took the cash from my hands.

"Mine!"

**Part 14**

She nearly fell into my lap as she leaned too forward.

I steadied her and she smiled.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to beat him? I just had to use my head and my…"

I covered her mouth because she was yelling and I knew what she was going to say.

She bit my hand and I yelped.

"Don't like biters, Sir?"

She started to giggle and I knew it was time to take her home.

Daniel asked if I needed help and I nodded.

But Carter wasn't done. She went over and asked the marine "Well, where's my prize?"

**Part 15**

I had hoped she had forgotten that part of the wager.

But she was standing in front of the marine with her hands on her hips waiting for her reward.

The marine smiled and said, "If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask."

He reached out for her and she stepped back and slammed into me.

I grabbed her and pushed her behind me.

The marine looked ready to pass out as he came face to face with me.

"Sorry, Sir, just needed to pay up," he slurred.

Carter poked her head over my shoulder.

"I said strip, but I never said it was for me."

**Part 16 **

I turned to look at Carter.

What was she up to?

"No, a deal's a deal, sweetheart and I know you just want to see me naked. I have nothing to hide."

Carter rolled her eyes as she walked around me.

"On second thought, I'll let you slide on the striping. But I still want my trip to the spa."

He smiled and came close.

"Should I make that for two, sweetie? Cause I know you'd want some company and I can give you that strip tease then."

That was it, he was out of line and was going down.

"Yeah, make it for two but I'm not taking you. Thanks for the offer, I'm sure I can find someone to go with."

**Part 17**

The marine frowned.

"Come on, Blondie you've had the hots for me for a while, so let me give you a peek of what you're missing."

He started to strip and I was about to stop him when Carter shook her head.

"He's about to go down, Sir, just watch as he…"

The words were barely out of her mouth when the marine stopped, started to falter and fall on top of Carter.

She yelped as I pulled her towards me and we watched his descent.

I yelled at Makepeace to get his guy out of there.

"You okay?"

"My hero."

**Part 18**

I was still holding her as she whispered 'my hero' again.

She was about to pass out and I had to get her home.

Daniel and T helped me get Carter to my truck.

She was pleading to go back to the bar saying that she was not through kicking the marine's butts.

She escaped once and promptly fell on her butt for her effort.

Daniel laughed and said he was happy it was her, not him, falling.

Carter looked at him and burst into tears.

I smacked Daniel and helped her into the truck then asked why she was crying.

She held me and said that Daniel was laughing at her and that she had made a fool of herself in front of us.

I wiped the tears from her face and said it was alright, that she wasn't a fool but that it was time for her to go home.

She looked up and asked, "Will you stay with me?"

**Part 19**

Teal'c and Daniel looked at me and waited.

"Ah, yeah, we'll all stay with you Carter. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone after all the alcohol you've consumed."

She shook her head.

"No, you! You stay with me, only you!"

She was pouting and if I died tomorrow, I could say I died a happy man.

She looked adorable pouting and I suddenly wished I had a camera.

"Carter, behave yourself. We are taking you home so, let's get you buckled up. Okay?"

She thought about it and finally let go of me.

She raised her hands so I could buckle her up and I handed Daniel the keys to her car.

"Ah, Jack if you don't want us to come along…"

I glared at Daniel.

"She's had too much to drink, Daniel. It would be wrong. It'd be taking advantage of her and did I say, wrong. She probably won't remember anything she's said or done."

He nodded and closed the door.

I went around and got in, she was just sitting there with her eyes closed.

I started the truck and started for her home.

She sighed and mumbled, "what if I took advantage of you?"

**Part 20**

I nearly slammed on the brakes as she unbuckled her seat belt and moved next to me.

"Ah, Carter get back on your side now."

"Make me."

"Carter, don't make me order you."

She started to giggle.

"I should have bet you instead of the marine. I'd be enjoying a strip tease right now."

I groaned.

She started to get closer and I was pinned to my side of the door.

"I'll give you $300.00 for a dance. What do you say, flyboy?"

'_Oh, she is so going to regret this in the morning.'_

I cleared my throat and gave her my best military voice.

"Major, get back on the other side before I have your ass in a sling!"

She stopped and pulled back.

"Ass in a sling? Hmm, never tried that. Does it hurt much?"

I rolled my eyes. Oh, she was not making this easier.

**Part 21**

She started to laugh while her hands started to roam up my arm.

"Carter, stop now, we're going to crash and then you can't enjoy your spa trip. So get to your side of the truck. Come on, Carter, relax you've earned it."

"It's hot in here do you mind if I…"

I rolled my eyes, "that trick won't work with me Carter so stop it before I have T drive you home."

"Nope, don't think you'd be doing that, Sir, you'd be too worried - wondering if I was doing the same thing to him."

She was right I wouldn't let anyone else near her in this condition.

She sighed when I wouldn't speak to her anymore then moved to her side of the truck and buckled up.

"You don't know what your missing, flyboy."

I gripped the wheel and prayed we'd get there quickly, my control was slowing giving way.

Part 22

I was relieved when we arrived at her home.

"Daniel, help me get her out of my truck. You two are staying with her and I'm going home."

She heard what I said.

"NO! You promised to stay. Since when do you leave your teammates behind?"

"Come on, Sam let's get you to bed, you've had a little too much to drink."

"He's leaving, Daniel, make him stay."

Daniel glared at me, "He's not going anywhere, Sam, and we are all spending the night, okay?"

She smiled.

"I showed them, Daniel, they thought because I was a girl I would fold but I didn't, I showed them. Right?"

She looked at me waiting to see how I would respond.

"Yeah, Carter you showed them but…"

That hadn't come out right. Her smile disappeared and she turned away.

She let Daniel help her out of the truck but shrugged off my hand.

Before walking into her house she turned back towards me.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you like that, Sir. You were right, I didn't have to prove anything to them," she whispered.

She tripped and almost knocked over the table in the entry.

I grabbed her before she hit the floor.

**Part 23**

I had made a mess of things.

She thought she had embarrassed me.

She had passed out and I had carried her to her room.

We made coffee just in case she woke and spent the night.

I sat in her room and watched her sleep.

I had hurt her and felt bad.

I didn't want her to think she'd embarrassed anyone.

She was trying to fit in and I had not helped.

But she didn't realize she didn't have to fit in. She didn't realize she was perfect just the way she was. She didn't need to hustle a bunch of Marines to get their respect.

She moaned and turned on her side.

She was restless and I knew I was to blame for that; she started to mumble she was sorry and then whispered my name.

I got up and sat next to her on her bed and took her hand.

I could never leave her. She was my friend and much more.

Oh, so much more. She'd proved to be such a surprise.

Tequila shot girl? Carter? Who would have guessed that?

She was a mystery but one I wished to unravel.

She had so much to offer and I was one of the lucky few that she let into her life.

I kissed her forehead and she mumbled 'mine' then pulled me into bed with her. I'd stay for a minute; it felt good to have her in my arms and to think that she was mine also.

**Part 24**

Morning crept into the room and I heard a loud groan.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself on my back.

'_Wait, I fell asleep on the chair not the bed.'_

My brained yelled 'no, you climbed in and never climbed back out.'

"Sir?"

I looked at Carter.

She was wide-eyed and wondering why I had my arms around her.

She looked like hell and was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Morning Carter, how you feeling?"

She looked around and started mumbling.

Then she looked at herself and saw that she was wearing the same clothing.

When she looked back at me she realized that I was clothed, too.

She was bewildered.

"Carter, do you remember last night?"

Her eyes grew wider. She thought a moment and as everything clicked into place she covered her face and groaned.

"How may shots?"

" Twenty. You should be proud. Drank the guy right under the table or uh, bar counter thingy."

"Did I win?"

'_She would ask that first.'_

I smiled, "Oh yeah, you won."

"Sweet!"

**Part 24**

Daniel came in with two cups of coffee and pictures.

I pushed Carter away and she sat up but promptly fell back onto her side of the bed.

Daniel's eyebrow shot up but he kept up the banter of last night's events and was about to show us proof of what had happened.

Carter groaned and covered her head.

"Who took pictures? Holy Hannah, I'm a dead woman."

Daniel laughed and handed me my cup and Carter her's. Daniel teased her mercilessly, asking if she wanted a shot of tequila with that. She threw a pillow at him. He handed her the pictures.

"Who said they were pics of you? We wouldn't do that to you, Sam."

I raised an eyebrow as I came closer to Carter to see the evidence of last night.

"No? Who then?"

We laughed as we saw pictures of the marines and our team at the bar.

Carter groaned and flipped over the picture with the first 10 shots.

Daniel proceeded to give a play by play of the bet and then I asked how much she had drank before the 10 shots.

"Two beers and two shots, the same as Daniel, I wanted to get him drunk, he's always more entertaining when he drinks."

"Gee, thanks, Sam! Hmm, I wonder if I deleted those pictures of you without your jacket…"

She gasped and turned towards him.

"What? Me without my jacket, wait I was wearing this tank top and…"

She groaned again.

Daniel laughed, "And all this time I've been hustled by SG1's very own tequila shot girl! No wonder you're always standing after a night out on the town."

"Yeah Carter, I was going easy on you and you could probably put me to shame. Or under a table, I'm glad you're on our team. We'd all be poor and nursing hangovers today if you weren't."

She fell back and pulled the pillow over her face.

We were still laughing when we heard her mumble.

"If I ever agree to something that stupid again, stop me."

"What, stop our very own tequila shot girl? Never."

Daniel pulled the pillow from her face.

She'd turned red, "I can't believe I told you about that? Oh, just shoot me."

"You worked the hustle pretty good, Carter. Hell, you made me $300.00."

Daniel stood up and took our cups.

"Oh, and you made me and Teal'c $500.00."

She shook her head and turned towards him.

"Hey! Where's my cut?"

He pulled an envelope from his pocket

"Here, we decided you earned it so it's all yours."

She smiled. "This will definitely be a great downtime."

She put out her hand and waited for me.

"So, where's my cut, Sir?"

I stared at her while I remembered where she had stashed her cash.

"Uh, Carter, you hid it in your. . ." I pointed to her.

"Her what, Jack?"

I kept motioning to her chest but they didn't have a clue.

"Uh, ah hell!"

I pointed to her chest again and her hand went in search of her winnings.

She pulled it out and I suddenly realized that I was envious of that cash. That cash had been closer to Carter than I would ever be.

"Eight hundred for one night, not bad, reminds me of my old days."

"Sam, what?" Daniel asked.

"My old days of being a tequila girl. I use to make good tips. Oh and the outfit they use to make me wear."

"Outfit?"

**Part 25**

"Yes, Sir a pink cowgirl outfit. A little vest and shorts with fringe, boots and a belt around my waist to hold the shot glasses. Oh, and the tequila in the gun holsters on each side."

Daniel wanted more details and blurted out his question, asking if she had pictures.

I didn't need pictures, I was conjuring up images of my own.

My mind was going into overdrive and my body was responding to those images. I had to go quickly.

Daniel said he'd be back. He wanted to check on Teal'c and see if breakfast was ready.

We were left alone and I started to think of Carter in that pink cowgirl outfit with fringe and shorts and….

"Sir?"

"Did you say something, Carter?"

"I wanted to make sure I didn't do anything really stupid yesterday. I didn't, did I?"

My mind raced.

Let's see . . . found out she was a tequila shot girl, hustled a marine, out drank the marine, drank 20 shots of tequila, wore that tank top, showed off her assets to the whole world and made a pass at me in my truck . . . which I was so tempted to take.

"No nothing too bad. The marines might not want to challenge you to anymore drinking contests and the revelation about the tequila shot girl, now, that was amusing. But other than that . . ."

She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Are you sure I didn't do anything embarrassing that would, umm, hurt our friendship?"

She remembered what she had done in the truck. I knew it was the alcohol talking. She would never be interested in me.

I patted her on her arm, "nothing Carter, you could never do anything embarrassing, we wouldn't have let it get out of hand."

I got up out of bed and she followed me but still wasn't steady on her feet.

The blanket tangled around her legs and she almost fell to the floor.

I grabbed her and she held on as I pulled the blanket off.

"Carter, you okay?"

"I'm sorry for what I did in the truck. That was way out of line, you're my commanding officer and…."

"And you were officially off duty, and we were out to have a good time."

She was about to answer when we heard Daniel yell that breakfast was ready.

"So, Carter, you hungry."

"Starved, Sir, I've got a busy day of shopping to plan."

I reminded Carter that she had a trip for two to her favorite spa waiting for her also.

Before we went out the door I grabbed her arm.

"Promise me you won't do that again, Carter."

She smiled, and patted my arm.

"I promise, Sir. I'm sorry, but he was really getting on my nerves and I had to put a stop to his stupidity."

"You've got to learn to ignore morons like that, Carter. I know it's hard but you have to let things go."

"I did embarrass you, didn't I?"

She tried to turn away but I stopped her.

I cupped her face and whispered, "Like I said before, Carter you could never embarrass me or your team. You're just too good and people will always attack those that are good."

She smiled as a lone tear fell.

I wiped it with my thumb and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

She gasped as I kissed her other cheek.

Then she smiled and promised never to let her emotions over come her.

I smiled and said I was just happy I didn't have to kill the marine.

She stared at me and asked why?

"He tried to take advantage of you and was a bit too friendly. I'm happy you won, would hate to explain how he got lost on the next mission we have together."

She giggled. "Was this concern there before or after you found out I was a tequila shot girl?"

I chuckled.

She started to walk to the kitchen.

"I can handle myself, Sir. I handle you pretty well, don't I?"

I pulled her to me and whispered, "Yes, you can and yes, you do."

She turned to face me.

She caressed my cheek, "Someday, right Sir?"

She did still love me. "Someday, Carter, you can bet on it."

"Sweet!"

We were almost to the kitchen when I whispered in her ear.

"So, any chance of you and me wrestling in jell-o?"

She giggled, "Oh, chances are good, Sir but only if it's blue jell-o and you hold the tequila."


End file.
